


motion

by magearna



Series: college/soulmate au [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magearna/pseuds/magearna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college + soulmate au // in which you live in a world where everyone has a soulmate timer on their wrist, which keeps track of time from the moment you're born and only stops when you meet your soulmate. // since when did your school have a dance team anyways? // and in which soonyoung officially helps you out with your project and with something else unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your photography professor dismisses the class and everyone files out of the classroom, each carrying a printout for the next assignment. The new assignment was supposed to be to take photographs involving _motion_.

That’s all. It just had to be about motion. As always, it was up to the student’s interpretation to decide what the topic of their photographs would be. However, it would have to be motion.

 _A topic that’s broad but not too specific_ , you think as you head down the stairs. _Why am I not surprised?_ After all, the previous two assignments from the class involved lights and the weather.

As you follow after your classmates heading to the main doors of the fine arts building, you can’t help but eavesdrop on their conversation since they’re talking about the assignment.

“Motion? That means movement, right?”

“So…we just have to take pictures of moving things?”

“Things that move…like cars? Buses?”

“Should we go downtown and take pictures of the traffic?”

You make a mildly judging expression at their backs as they head left and you continue going straight on the path. Cars? Buses? Those were generic ideas and the entire class was given _plenty_ of room for interpretation. While cars were good subjects to show motion in photographs, you were going to take advantage of how extensive the topic was and give it your own creative tweak.

–

You’re heading back to the fine arts building after getting lunch from the food court when you notice a group gathering at the quad and dance music blaring loudly. You can’t help but be a little curious so you approach closer and you notice a boy in a maroon hoodie and black jeans in the middle of the crowd bboying. The crowd cheers when he finishes off his moves with a cool acrobatic move.

“Um… excuse me,” you whisper to the girl beside you who had wavy dark red hair. “What’s going on?”

The girl gives you a smile and it suddenly registers in your mind that she’s also in your art theory class. “Oh, the dance team’s just having a dance battle amongst themselves.”

“Ah…” You nod and thank her. _Dance team? This school has a dance team?_ You scramble your mind, trying to recall. But then again, you’ve been focused in your schooling that you never really took part in extracurriculars nor bothered to actually check out what kinds of clubs the university offered.

Cheering erupts from the crowd when a boy with messy blond hair a few steps away from you takes the center. He’s dressed in black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, and a denim jacket. Everyone starts chanting his name and you turn to the girl beside you again.

“Who is that?” You whisper again.

“That’s Kwon Soonyoung,” she whispers back. “He’s the team’s choreographer. I think he’s an education major.”

Kwon Soonyoung has a cheeky grin on his face as he discards his denim jacket as the music changes into a familiar R&B tune, sending everyone into frenzy.

However, what mesmerizes you is the way his body moves to the music.

His movements are smooth, continuous even, as though he’s telling a story through dance. Despite the smoothness, it’s also precise – his entire body executed sharp and clean movements. It’s as if he was one with the music, letting it take control of him and watching it captivates you and the rest of the crowd.

It was a work of art.

 _I need to photograph this,_ you think and you balance your backpack on one shoulder while you fish out your camera and take your spontaneous photographs of Kwon Soonyoung dancing.

The spell is broken when he stops. Soonyoung bows before smiling at the crowd and then he walks off to the side. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he was sweating but he had a bright grin plastered to his face. He drapes his denim jacket over his shoulder, moving back to where he was standing near you.

And then you feel his eyes on you and you lower your camera nervously, looking up to meet his gaze.

Kwon Soonyoung moves closer as you’re frozen in your spot upon getting caught and there’s a curious look in his eyes as he almost towers over you.

Your mind goes into panic and you do the first thing that comes into mind.

You make a run for it.

–

Yoongi is your cousin, a few years older than you and is on his last year in art school as a photography student. While the two of you got along really well, he also had _a bit_ of a sharp tongue that drove you up the wall. Especially when the snarky comments were directed to _you_.

“You’re really f–“

You slap a hand across Yoongi’s mouth before he could finish the sentence and he swats your hand away with a disgusted look. The two of you are enjoying a brief lunch before you had to help him develop his black and white film in the dark room. In midst of the meal, you told him what you had done and Yoongi had proceeded to make fun of you for taking pictures without permission _and_ running away when you got caught.

“God, I know, okay!” You practically yell out, making a few passersby turn to your direction at your outburst. “I’m stupid, yes!”

“He’s going to find you, you know that? That Kwon Soonyoung kid’s gonna scout the fine arts building to look for you.”

“Yoong, please don’t say that.” You whine and Yoongi has that terrible “you’re in deep trouble” grin on his face. It’s a familiar one, a grin he’s used whenever he found out that you’ve done something that you shouldn’t have – such as taking pictures of Kwon Soonyoung.

“Well, you had the right idea for your project though. Just ask for permission next time.”

“I know…”

Yoongi’s lips form a tiny smile at your pouty expression. “Just say sorry if he gets mad about it and delete the pictures.”

You nod and Yoongi ruffles your hair. “Anyways, are you done eating? We have a stack of film to develop.”

“Yes sir.”

After throwing out your garbage, Yoongi unlocks the dark room and the two of you get started on your afternoon-long task. As you prepare the chemicals and help Yoongi set out his film to be developed, the memory of the incident with Kwon Soonyoung is quietly pushed to the back of your mind, replaced with film developing instructions taking the priority.

–

You and Yoongi separate ways once your task is done – him taking a different exit to a shortcut to meet his friends and you heading to the main entrance. You fish out your phone from your jacket pocket and the screen reads that it’s already _3:17 pm_ , a good three hours since you and your cousin were in the dark room developing his numerous black and white films for his project. It was still early – did you want to go home now or did you want to get a bite to eat first?

You’re pondering your options when a figure is standing in your way and you blink. You’re about to excuse yourself and sidestep him when you register the familiar denim jacket and messy blond hair.

It’s Kwon Soonyoung.

Yoongi was right: Kwon Soonyoung scouted the fine arts building and found you.

“Hey,” he says and you gulp.

“H-hi…” you manage and then your brain kicks into overdrive. “Oh god, this is about the pictures, isn’t it? I’m _so_ sorry I should’ve asked for your permission, look I’m going to delete them right now I’ll even show yo–“

The sound of Soonyoung’s laughter cuts your babbling off and you blink several times, caught off-guard at the sound of mirth emanating from him. Soonyoung pauses, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“Oh, no, it’s not about that.” Soonyoung assures you, his eyes curving into crescents. “Really, I’m not mad about that.”

You stare at him, feeling hopeful. “You’re…not…? Really?”

“ _Really_ ,” Soonyoung says. He’s looking at you and he opens his mouth, only to close it again. His eyes briefly flit to his wrist before meeting yours and you tilt your head to the side, prompting him to continue.

“S-sorry,” he begins. “It’s just that…you’re cuter than I imagined.”

You feel warmth rush to your cheeks at the comment as you squeak. “I’m sorry?!”

Soonyoung lets out a chuckle at your clueless reaction. He pushes back the sleeve of his jacket, showing the frozen numbers engraved on his skin and you look up at him with wide eyes.

“Wait…we’re…”

He cracks a goofy grin, his cheeks slightly pink. “We’re soulmates.”

You push back the sleeve of your jacket as well, fingers running over the numbers that had stopped. _19 years, 11 months, 2 hours, 5 minutes, and 30 seconds_. Your eyes look back up at Soonyoung’s. “So…you didn’t come here because you were hunting me down to delete the pictures…?”

He laughs at your reaction and the sound is quite endearing. “Nope.”

Relief washes over you and you hold out your hand for a handshake as you give him your name. Soonyoung repeats your name slowly and a happy grin breaks out across his face.

"So…um…” Soonyoung says a little shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Are you free right now? There’s a really great diner near campus and I was wondering if you wanted to go…”

You blink, stumbling over your words at the sudden offer. “Y-yeah! I’m free right now! Shall we…?”

Soonyoung nods, his eyes forming crescents in delight. He pushes open the door and holds it for you as the two of you step into the sunny afternoon. At the back of your mind, you make a note to show Soonyoung the photographs you took of him and your lips quirk into a smile as you look up at him.

Soonyoung notices your gaze and he smiles back.


	2. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which soonyoung officially helps you out with your project and with something else unexpected

The dance studio is located in the second floor of the performing arts building and you nervously make your way down the hall. Soonyoung had offered to help you take pictures for your photography project involving _motion_ ; while you still had the shots from your fateful encounter with him, you wanted to have a wider selection of pictures before the submitting your assignment and he was more than glad to help you out – after properly asking him this time. He had asked you to come to the studio at the end of the dance team’s practice, where you hesitantly find yourself standing outside of. A glass panel in the middle of the black door allows you to peer into the room, where you observe fifteen individuals packing their belongings away.

_You just have to open the door and walk in there_ , you coach yourself. _It’ll be fine._

Your hand reaches for the handle but to your surprise, the door swings open and you find yourself face to face with Soonyoung. A black snapback’s perched on his head and he’s dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants for practice. The initial look of surprise on his face immediately transforms into one of delight.

“Hey!” He chirps in greeting. “You made it!”

Soonyoung opens the door wider for you and you walk in nervously. A few heads turn to your direction when they notice your entrance and Soonyoung grins from your side.

“Everyone, meet my soulmate!” He announces a little too loudly for your liking. Your ears turn red in embarrassment as the members enthusiastically greet you, some even waving their hands wildly, and you shyly give them your greetings. Soonyoung guides you to momentarily sit on one of the benches against the wall, planting himself beside you to watch the team return their possessions in their bags and depart one by one.

Soonyoung removes his hat, running his fingers through his hair while he turns to you with a smile. “Did you have class today?”

You nod. “I had ceramics and a studio class. What about you?”

“Mmm, I had two too! I had a teaching class and a film class. Pretty chill day, I’d say.”

Two tall boys wave at you and Soonyoung before heading out the door last, leaving the two of you to remain in the room. Your soulmate returns his hat on his head, the corner of his lip tugging upwards as he turns to you. “So, should we get started now?” Soonyoung prompts.

“N-now?”

“Yeah, now! So we can go eat after. It’ll be dinner time by the time we finish.”

“Don’t you want to rest for a bit? You just finished practice…you must be tired.”

Soonyoung extends a hand to ruffle the top of your head. “It’ll be fine! Come on.”

He stands up, holding out a hand towards you and you take it as you push yourself up on your feet. Soonyoung walks to the middle of the room, proceeding to warm up and stretch his muscles while you take out your camera and lens from the padded pouch it was in within your backpack. You’re focused on adjusting the camera when music starts blaring through the speakers and you look up, startled. Soonyoung gives you a mischievous grin, phone in his hand.

“Sorry, I need music if we’re going to do this!” He announces. “Here, catch.”

Soonyoung throws his phone to you in a low arch and you catch it, pocketing the device into your cardigan for safekeeping. Once you make sure the camera was at the appropriate setting, you drape the camera strap around your neck and signal a thumbs-up to your soulmate.

“Any instructions before we get started?” asks Soonyoung, head tilting slightly.

“Um…just act natural, I suppose.” You reply. “I want it to be as natural as possible.”

“Gotcha. Should I start now?”

“Go right ahead.” 

Soonyoung rolls his shoulders just as the upbeat hip-hop track on the speakers reaches its chorus. His cheerful disposition disappears; making way for one that is serious and charismatic as he begins to move along to the music. You find yourself momentarily stunned at the sudden transformation; it was as though quick flick of a switch activated the change.

With the change in expression also come sharp and suave movements matching the rhythm of the tune. It was as if he had become one with the song, the music instructing him what to do, resulting in a seamless choreography. You watch Soonyoung, your lips parting slightly in awe – it was reminiscent of your fated meeting with him, reminding you of how his dancing captivated you and led you to finally meet him.

Upon that memory, you remember the weight of your camera in your hands and the reason why you were doing this in the first place. You start to immerse yourself with the task at hand and soon enough, the music from the speakers, the squeaks of Soonyoung’s shoes, and the shutter of your camera were the only sounds that could be heard.

 

–

 

Ten minutes later, you and Soonyoung collapse on the bench against the wall. Soonyoung towels his face dry while simultaneously chugging down water from a bottle, while you’re hunched over to preview the photos you took. Your initially empty memory card now housed almost two hundred photographs and you feel accomplished at the amount you took within the short timeframe.

Soonyoung leans over. “How did they turn out?”

You shut off the camera and move it away from him. “No peeking!”

He pouts childishly and you find the expression endearing – but you decide not to tell him that. “Aw, _come onnnnn_!” Soonyoung whines. “Pleaaaaase?”

You remain firm and shake your head. “No can do, sorry. I won’t show you after the post-processing. Don’t worry, I won’t edit it too much – just adjust the lighting a bit.”

“After I helped you!” He sighs dramatically. “You break my heart, soulmate.”

“Don’t be like that,” you soothe as you return your camera back in its protective pouch. “You were really cool throughout the whole thing.”

The compliment seems to warm him up and he turns to you excitedly. “Was I?”

You nod. “Yeah! Was it all freestyle?”

“Yup! I came up with it on the spot. Freestyle helps me think up of choreo for the dance team so I think I might use a few of the new steps for our upcoming competition.”

Your eyes widen in amazement. “Whoa! That’s so cool!”

“Isn’t it?” Soonyoung beams, ruffling the top of your head. “You should join us next time when we have practice.”

“Uh…” Your brow creases at the suggestion. “Like…watch you guys practice?”

“No, like dance with us!”

You wave your hands in front of you. “Uh, I don’t dance, sorry.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen at your words and he gives you an incredulous look. “ _What?!_ ”

“Uh, yeah,” you answer while returning your camera into your backpack. “I don’t dance.”

“ _No way_ ,” he shakes his head. “There’s no way that someone _doesn’t_ dance.”

“You’d be surprised. You have an example right front of you.”

“What do you mean that you _don’t_ dance?”

“Well…” You pause to select your words carefully. Fate must be twisted to match a dancer and a non-dancer as soulmates. “I never really got the opportunity to? I guess? I don’t know. I just never did it.”

Soonyoung takes off his hat before jumping to his feet. “We’re going to remedy that.”

You gape at him. “Huh?”

Soonyoung makes his way to the speakers, activating its wireless capabilities once more to connect it to his phone. A popular slow tempo r&b song starts to play and he walks up to you. You stare at him with a confused expression, which transforms into one of embarrassment when he holds out his hand to you.

“May I have this dance?” asks Soonyoung, a gentle smile on his face.

Pink flushes through your cheeks at the offer and a shy smile breaks out on your face. You take his hand, which you realize was surprisingly big and warm, and stand up. Soonyoung guides you closer to him and you squeak when he places his hands on your waist. He laughs at your reaction and you hit him lightly on the shoulder, scrunching your nose. You feel unsure where to place your hands as he starts swaying with you on the spot and settle to place them on his shoulders.

Soonyoung hums along to the song and you feel warm and tingly from your head to your toes at your close proximity. You hesitantly look up at him, only to blush when he smiles down at you. Soonyoung was gazing at you with so much fondness in his eyes and as though he was dancing with the fairest of them all. You’ve never felt this way before until now and you wonder if it’s the effect of being his fated half. The thought makes you blush and his smile grows when he notices your obviously flustered expression.

The track reaches its chorus and Soonyoung gives you a lopsided smile. “You know, the dance team hasn’t learned a dance like this before.”

“O-oh,” you respond. “It doesn’t seem like it.”

Soonyoung laughs, squeezing your right hand with his left. “Really? That’s good then.” 

“If… the team hasn’t learned this kind of dance, then where did you learn it?”

Soonyoung lowers his head, the distance between the two of you closing a little bit. You can practically see the twinkle in his eyes and you feel your heartbeat start to race in your chest. “What if I said this is freestyle?” He asks, voice dropping and with an upward quirk of his brow.

You stare at him, speechless and your cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. Soonyoung seems satisfied with your nonexistent response, continuing to sway with you on the spot. 

The moment feels short – _too_ short, as the song draws to a close and a different one starts to play. Soonyoung’s hold on you comes apart as he takes a step back and you find yourself breathless and tingly and exhilarated all at once.

“How was it?” He asks gently, searching your eyes.

“I-I, um…” You muster, cheeks flushed. “I…well…um…”

Soonyoung’s eyes crinkle and a delighted grin appears on his face at your garbled answer. “Now you can’t say that you’ve never danced before.”

 

–

 

You somehow recover after the brief slow dancing with Soonyoung and take him out for dinner as thanks for him participating in your project, choosing a cozy yet popular diner ran by an auntie you had gotten to know through a classmate. You talk about practically everything – from school, hobbies, to anecdotes about your friends – over hearty and warm dishes of homemade food. He was about to protest when you claimed the bill quickly after the meal, cutting him off with an “it’s my treat, remember?” before he could continue.

You do let Soonyoung walk you home when he offers politely and the two of you walk side by side on the quiet sidewalk. He walks on the side closer to the road as he chats excitedly about the dance team’s prep for an upcoming competition.

“It’ll be military themed and the choreo’s _probablyyyyy_ the toughest we’ve done so far,” Soonyoung explains. “Oh, but that’s all I’m telling you!”

“Why?” You ask with a curious look.

Soonyoung grins as he responds, “Because you have to come watch us!”

“Eh?”

“I mean, if you’re able to go,” he adds quickly with a sheepish smile. “It’s not till next month on the 24th – that’s a Saturday – but yeah, you’re invited to come watch if you have time.”

“Hmm…” You try to recall what you have coming up next month. While assignments and projects were the usual, there wasn’t really anything due around that time that would coincide with the day of the competition. “I’ll go – I would love to go watch the team perform.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes grow wide, clearly expecting any other answer but the one you give him. “Really?!” 

“Yeah! I mean…school pride, right?” You pause before continuing. “And why shouldn’t I support my soulmate? You _did_ help me out with my project so…”

Soonyoung suddenly stops in his tracks and doesn’t answer right away. You tilt your head slightly as you look up at him _,_ wondering if you said something wrong. He purses his lips together, his brows furrowed, as he finally speaks. “I really want to hug you right now.” 

The confession catches you off-guard, blushing upon finally comprehending his words. “U-um,” you stammer. “W-well, you have my permission.”

He looks into your eyes in a way that makes blood rush to your cheeks and ears before he takes a step closer and pulls you into a hug. Your heart races wildly in your chest at your close contact, at how warm Soonyoung was, and at how he smelled like shampoo and fresh detergent. Soonyoung’s embrace is comforting and warm and you can’t help but feel slightly disappointed when he lets go with a fond smile and you shyly look down at the ground, biting back the smile threatening to tug on your own lips.

“You’re cute,” says Soonyoung, ruffling the top of your head. “Seriously cute.”

You bashfully smile at the compliment. “T-thank you. You’re cute too.”

Soonyoung scrunches his nose childishly and the expression reminds you of a hamster. He loops his arm with yours before continuing on your journey and there’s a wide smile on his face. His happy expression prompts a smile of your own as well and as the two of you walk down the well-lit path, you have a passing thought to ask him to give you dance lessons. 

 

He would probably think it was a good idea.


End file.
